Midnight Shadow (Collorbative with Blockheadgreen1189)
by ProjectSonicX9
Summary: 3 years after the death of Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog finds himself transported to another world after receiving a letter. In this world the inhabitants live by peace and harmony. When running into 6 certain ponies he discovers that the person who sent him the letter has close ties to a certain one of them and in the end Shadow must decide where his loyalty lies...
1. Chapter 1

A ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release

Enjoy...

* * *

(Begin Background Music)

Shadow The Hedgehog was standing over the ruins of a city, it had been 3 years since His friend /rival Sonic the Hedgehog had passed away due to the injuries sustained in a battle against "the doctor". Dr Eggman had gotten his hands on the chaos emeralds, and he used them to create a robot capable of withstanding the most brutal of attacks.

He would unleash this creation upon the town of station square causing pure utter chaos. Sonic as usual would come to the rescue of the civilians and take on Eggmans creation. But what Sonic didn't know however was that the robot could use the power of chaos control and stop time catching and preventing Sonic from using his speed. Severely limiting him being able to fight the robot. Eggman would then order his creation to kill Sonic.

(I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything...)

Shadow having caught wind of the situation would step in to fight the robot but by the time he had arrived it was to late, Sonic had been mortally wounded. Shadow in his anger used the the chaos emeralds to completely annihilate the robot but Eggman however would get away to safety. Shadow would then tend to Sonic desperate to save someone he cared about he didn't want to lose Sonic just like how he lost Maria but although he was able get Sonic to a hospital, Sonic had died.

Word spread quickly to Sonics friends, The president himself even give a televised statement announcing the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. People were shocked at how their hero, the one that had saved them countless times had suddenly fallen. During Sonic's funeral there were thousands of people lined up on each side of Interstate 39/U.S Highway 51 to observe and pay their respects to Sonic, as the hearse containing him passed by. The loss of Sonic hit all of Sonic's friends hard, It hit Shadow the hardest as began to blame himself for Sonic's death as he thought, if he had gotten there sooner, he could've saved him. It caused Shadow to sever all of his ties to Sonic's friends as he couldn't face them any more than he had to.

(What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end...)

A few days after the funeral, people would begin to riot across countless cities demanding that Eggman be hunted down and killed for his crimes. The military would then give Shadow the task of finding and killing Eggman. He would then track down leads beating and torturing people for information untill one weak willed person told him quick where Eggman was hiding. Then one night Shadow armed only with his chaos powers an ak47 cz75 and a hk21 would storm Eggmans base destroying countless Eggman robot pawns and even running into a few of Eggmans significant creations such as Metal Sonic Mecha Sonic Etc... The end result however was Shadow reducing those robots to scrap metal then came the moment where he would confront the doctor himself...

Eggman was trying to find his escape pod, but he couldn't see due to the black smoke in the room due to a destroyed robot

A White leather covered fingers then grabbed the Doctor's throat.

Eggman choked, eyes widening with fear behind his dark glasses.

"Not this time Eggman this time YOU. WILL. PAY." A cold, deep voice said.

The smoke cleared away, revealing a dark red aura covered bruised and battered Shadow with murder written in his eyes .

Shadow then tightened his grip and Eggman's neck snapped...

(And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt...)

Shadow pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard a noise nearby, suspicious he decided to investigate, while walking he would hear the crunch like sound like as if were someone was breaking branches by stepping on them but not once was he attacked. He eventually found himself in a open field lit up slightly by the full moon in the sky along with the infinite stars. Shadow concluding that there was nothing of importance to him was going to move on still keeping his guard up but before he could leave he saw a note on the ground with his name on it:

(I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liars chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair...)

Shadow The Hedgehog

You may not remember me but I remember you, i know your powers of chaos, how you can manipulate time and space, how you were created as "the ultimate life form" how your ally Sonic the Hedgehog was killed protecting the ones he loved (I myself want to extend my condolences about that) and the power of the 7 mystical chaos emeralds. I would like to meet you in my territory, i can offer you power beyond your imagination such power that will even make the ones who oppose you rethink where their loyalties should lie and offer you a kingdom to rule. If you decide to accept my invitation you will need to do the following objectives:

1: Make sure you have all 7 chaos emeralds

2: Go to the Space Colony Ark

3: Use Chaos Control (Do not worry about where you need to teleport to, I will take care of that for you also be aware that the Space Colony Ark will be transported along with yourself

Once you have arrived at your destination seek out the ones that call themselves the "Mane 6" but DO NOT tell them of your intentions, (have your cover story be that there was an error using chaos control) after that i shall call out to you to discuss our future together

With regards Midnight Sparkle

(Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here...)

Shadow was somewhat shocked at how this person who called themself "Midnight Sparkle" knew so much about him and he knows and remembers all the people he has encountered but he's never even see the girl!

"Offer me power beyond my imagination huh a kingdom to rule, well then i shall go and seek out this "Midnight Sparkle" find out what her motives are and see if her intentions with me are in my best interest" Shadow said and with that he took off back into the forest to get what he needed...

Shadow pov

A few days after I had received the letter from the one who called herself "Midnight Sparkle" I have recollected the Chaos Emeralds and have returned to my home on the Space Colony Ark. I have packed several handheld weapons for me on my journey. When I told G.U.N of the letter they authorized me to take leave so I can find this "Midnight Sparkle" I spent thirty six hours training and getting the fighting rust off me, and rehoning my craft in the powers of chaos.

Today would be the day I set off on my journey to find "Midnight Sparkle" Just who was she? How did she know who I was? Why was she offering me power? I'm the ultimate life form, I don't need power, I already have godlike power. But a place to rule, that I wouldn't mind.

I was standing in the observation room of the ark, staring at Earth, I remember always doing this with Maria, her and I would always talk about going to the planet one day, how she would want to try to make the world a better place for all of us but sadly she died before she could put her plan into action.

(What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end...)

After preparing the ark for teleportation, and getting the Chaos Emeralds ready, it was time to use chaos control and go to this other world. Grabbing one of the emeralds I stopped to collect myself for a moment before continuing.

Raising the emerald in my hand letting the power of it flow through me I said...

"CHAOS CONTROL"!

But while saying that I could've swore I heard someone else say it with me but I couldn't do anything now as I was being teleported to a different world...

(And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I will keep myself  
I would find a way)

(End Background Music)

Song: Hurt By Johnny Cash


	2. Chapter 2

The Land of Equestria was lush, green and full of life, as the first day of spring had begun. This land was populated with all sorts of ponies, such as unicorns, Pegasus, earth ponies and the rare alicorns. The Land was ruled by 2 powerful alicorn princesses , Princess Celestia, who had the power to raise the sun and she ruled over the day, while her younger sister Princess Luna had the power to raise the moon while ruling over the night.

Along with them, there was a 3rd Alicorn princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle she along with her 5 friends would usually defend Equestria from threats, all while learning more about friendship and how it can overcome most obstacles.

One of these ponies was walking out on a field after tending to some benevolent animals in the forest and some in her sanctuary, she had yellow fur a pink mane 3 butterflies on each of her sides, and had moderate cyan eyes, her name was Fluttershy. She was heading into town to meet up with her friends until something caught her eye...

About 10 yards away there was an "animal" on the ground. It had black spiky hair that parted to the sides along with red streaks in them, gloves with rings at the wrist, along with white steel like shoes that also had rings at the ankles. Fluttershy quickly raced to the creature to see if it was injured.

"Oh you poor thing, are you alright" Fluttershy asked

No response which made Fluttershy begin to slowly panic

"Ar-Ar-Are you hurt please ANSWER ME" Fluttershy all but screamed

Upon hearing this the creature twitched his left ear a little before opening it's eyes and instantly sitting up taking in it's surroundings before it's eyes saw Fluttershy.

"Who are you" it asked

Fluttershy not at all surprised that this animal could talk since she was usually able to talk and communicate with them just simply answered

"My name is Fluttershy sweetie, now then are you okay are you hurt? She asked

The creature got up and simply dusted himself off

"No I'm fine but thanks for asking" It said "Now then where the hell am i"

"Your right outside the town of Ponyville, are you lost or someting"

"No I'm just looking for the ones who call themselves "Mane 6" it said while walking and looking around"

"Well then you found one of them and I was just going into town to see the rest of my friends"

The creature looked a little surprised but then gave a half smile.

"Well then It seems that this won't be as hard as I thought" he thought to himself then turned back to Fluttershy "do you mind if I follow you so I can meet them myself" he asked

"Of course you can the town is just a little down the road" Fluttershy said and with that the 2 of them headed into town together

"By the way do you have a name sweetheart" Fluttershy asked

The creature just turned to her and said...

"I'm Shadow...Shadow The Hedgehog"

Author Notes Sorry for this being a short chapter buts it going to get good (and violent and just so you readers are aware this story may get raised to an M because of the plans I have for the fight scenes. See you soon leave a review and a like and please spread the word of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I know i said this would return on Jan 16 2017 but I wanted to make people happy. Merry Christmas

Now a joint production with ShadowMaster71

The parts after "xxx" are ShadowMaster71's lines

As Shadow And Fluttershy arrived in the town of Ponyville, Shadow noticed that the townsfolk kept staring at him, giving him suspicious looks. He retaliated by giving them his trademark glare which caused most of them to turn away in fear, leaving Shadow to chuckle to himself.

Then they has finally arrived at a crystal like castle that kinda resembled a star Fluttershy then walked up to the door and knocked on the door which was answered by a, small purple dragon?

"Oh hi Fluttershy, Twilight is just in the map room waiting for the others" the dragon then saw Shadow behind Fluttershy and was immediately put off upon seeing him

"Um who the heck is that, another one of your pets? he asked which resulted in Shadow giving him a dirty look.

" Um no Spike, this is Shadow he's with me to meet Twilight and the others" Fluttershy answered

Spike just shrugged and led them inside to the throne room

While walking to the throne Fluttershy turned and whispered to Shadow

"You're going to enjoy meeting my friends ,Shadow" she said

Shadow just nodded

"Looking forward to it" he said his voice showing signs of disinterest

Upon arriving into the throne room Shadow and Fluttershy saw a purple allicorn looking through rows and rows of books frantically.

"Where is it, where is it, she said as she kept looking through the rows of books she then said she saw Shadow and Fluttershy

"Oh hi Fluttershy come on in the others are on their way don't mind me I'm just looking for a spell I need, and by the way who's your friend"

"Hi Twilight This is Shadow" Fluttershy said "Shadow, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"Nice to meet you" Twilight said

"The pleasure is all yours" Shadow said still showing no interest.

"Hmm Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, is there a connection?" Shadow thought to himself

"So what brings you to Ponyville Shadow" Twilight asked, in which Fluttershy spoke up

"He says that he was looking for us because he needed our help for some reason right Shadow?" She asked

Although Midnight Sparkle told him what to say when asked that certain question Shadow decided to dodge it for now..

"It's a long story but I'll explain later" Shadow said

Twilight just simply nodded "very well then, the rest of my friends will be arriving shortly, why don't you come and meet them?" she said

Shadow just nodded in agreement, might as well get introductions out of the way early on.

xxx

Twilight was serious when she said her friends would be here soon, he barely had to wait 5 minutes. Twilight stayed quite the whole time, going back to her books and going on as if he wasn't there. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he never did like a lot of attention.

When the "mane six" he was told about arrived they looked like the cast of a TV show, as colorful as Sonic's friends once were.

One of them had a strange Sonic-like vibe to them.

"Uh...Twilight? There's some weird...black...alien looking thing behind you." stated the cyan pegasus with the Sonic vibe.

As Twilight opened her mouth to respond Shadow beat her to it, "Im not some "alien looking thing" and I have a name, you weird, blue. bird-horse thing." Shadow responded with his usual dose of hostility, knowing very well that she was a pegasus.

"Watch it pal. Tell me what you're doing here right now." she said getting in his face.

"And why exactly do I have to explain myself to you?" Shadow scoffed.

"Couse I'll kick your brains in if you dont, that is if you have any." Rainbow said with her best threatening voice.

"Oh I would like to see you try." he responds with a visible smirk.

"Ok, stop it, both of you! Twilight yelled getting between both of them.

All of Twilight's friends have gathered around the two, watching what seemed to be the fastest escalating fight in the history of Equestria.

"Rainbow, it's not exactly the nicest thing to threaten guests!" She says as she turns towards the now bored looking black hedgehog.

"And you, were you TRYING to get into a fight the second you saw somepony new?!"

"Oh of course not, I just dont particularly enjoy being referred to as an "it"." he said sounding like he very much DID want to get into a fight. "That and where I come from you don't fu*ing tell someone they're an alien and expect something nice in return." he finished, directing his last comment at the cyan pegasus.

"Oh come on! I didn't know what you were, or are, when I said that! You expect me to instantly know that you're not some weird Everfree creature that got into the castle? You don't exactly look like the usual sentient being you know." She said in her defense.

"Does she always start a fight and then come up with some lame excuse for it when shes caught? Cause one day she's gonna piss off the wrong guy and regret it in the not so distant future." he says to Twilight, while directing the latter at RD.

"Is that a threat?" she says as she flies a few feet of the ground.

"Oh, I wouldn't threaten someone as obviously dangerous as you. I am completely and utterly outmatched. I bet those feathery wings could cut me right in half." he says in a voice void of any emotion.

Everyone, including Twilight, just stared at him.

"I think you just crossed the line mister." the orange pony said with a southern accent.

"Oh you think you're so tough? Ha! I could fly circles around you in my sleep!" She said, this guy was asking for a good old dose of humiliation.

A full on grin appeared on the face of the dark hedgehog, a very rare sight indeed. He was going to enjoy this. Did she actually think she stood a chance?

"You do know who you're talking to, right? I am the Ultimate Lifeform, rival to the late fastest thing alive." Shadow said, making sure she didn't think racing him was gonna be some everyday "so then I challenged bob to a race" kinda thing.

"Fastest thing alive my flank! I know you're not from around here so I'll clear it up for you, Im the fastest flier in equestria." she said, not believing that this guy seemed to be serious about challenging her, this was gonna be a fun day afterall.

"Alright then, you think you're fast? Prove it. Catch me if you can!" And with that he activated his skates and sped out of the castle in a blur.

"You are so on!!!!!" Rainbow exclaimed and with that she took off after Shadow in hot pursuit….


	4. Seduction (Part 1 of 2)

This chapter was a ProjectSonicx9 and Blockheadgreen1189 production

ProjectSonicx9 would like to thank Blockheadgreen1189 for his help in writing this chapter

A ProjectSonicx9 Release

ProjectSonicx9 would also like to warn the reader that the story "Project Midnight Shadow" has been raised to an M Rating due to the following sexual content and future strong violence...

Enjoy….

* * *

(13 Hours After The Race With Rainbow Dash, Shadow has Returned to The Ark To Get Some Sleep)

"Hmmm it seems that you are already eager to show these ponies who you are already my dear Shadow"

One of Shadow's eyes immediately shot open upon hearing the mysterious voice, looking at a kiosk in his room he saw that it was flashing red and beeping indicating that there was an intruder on the Ark, getting up out of bed and disabling the kiosk security system and grabbing a M1911 handgun from the stand beside his bed, he exited his room he began to look around the darkened for the possible intruder(s)

"Come to the observation room" the voice rang through the halls again

Shadow hearing it clearly that time slowly made his way to the ark's observation room, upon entering he couldn't see anyone in there as it was dark as well.

"Much better now here I come" the voice once again said.

Upon hearing that Shadow started to see a bunch of dark purple like smoke fill the room forming a human like person there was then a great white flash and after Shadow regained his vision he could see his intruder

The intruder was a girl who kinda looked like Twilight but human form. Her skin was purple in color, and her hair was dark-purple with a pink streak on it. She was wearing a purple thigh-length dress, purple shoes and had a sky blue horn on her head.

"It so nice to finally meet you Shadow." she said

"Who are you and how did you get on the ark?" he said all while putting one in the chamber and aiming the gun at her, ready to shoot

"I'll tell you about if you will put your weapon away, Shadow the Hedgehog. I do not mean you any harm."

Upon hearing that Shadow lowered his gun and put it away but ready to pull it back out if the situation called for it. He then gave her a nod of confidence, thus letting her know that he's ready for talk. The girl nodded at him back, as if accepting his offer.

"That's much better." She said, a calm and balanced tone in her voice, "It wouldn't be nice if you would give any harm to the one who don't mean harm to you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Midnight Sparkle.", After finishing with her entrance, she spread her hands and bowed to him. Shadow then humphed himself, and then he returned back to normal stance, as he straightened up, and crossed his arms in the chest area, He gave his trademark stare of distrust at the girl.

"Why did you bring me to this world, and what the fuck did you mean by saying, that you can "offer me more power"?" He asked as his voice sounded calm and balanced, but yet menacing and threatening at the same time. Though, the girl didn't seem to give any signs of fear, or even nervousness. She smirked at him simply, and started her slow travel to Shadow's direction. The hedgehog though, knew, that it might be dangerous, so he removed the safety catch on his gun, and his index finger slowly moved its way to the trigger just in the case, and ready to fire. But his 'guest' didn't seem to notice his movements, and continued her slow movement towards him, which finally resulted in Shadow firing a warning shot, causing Midnight to flinch for a moment as the loud sound hit her ears, but she regained her smirk before extending her hand which was surrounded by a dark purple/blue color magic aura which then formed around Shadow's gun, then the gun went flying out his hands and out of the room. Midnight then raised her other hand it also being surrounded by the same aura, and then all the exit doors slammed shut and secured themselves. Shadow then became a little nervous but didn't show it as he knew these doors would be able to keep him in as the ark was designed to withstand any experiments that had gone ballistic, and the ultimate life form was no exception. He then squeezed his palms into fists, and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with a growl in his voice. Midnight, though, didn't find any of his words threatening enough, and continued her slow way toward him, still wearing that smirk.

"I just want to be sure that no one will interrupt us." She said as her voice appeared to show hints of flirting, what led Shadow to puzzlement, as the anger on his face gave way to questioning, "You don't want to feel embarrassment if anyone will see you like this." She said as she was now only a few steps away from him. But that's when something clicked at Shadow's mind and he felt that something was wrong. His face then twisted to glare and he took a fighting stance, with his body shone with a crimson aura.

"Don't come closer, and stop on the place, where you are standing now!" He demanded, an angry growl in his voice. Midnight, though, knew what she had to do. She then formed a soft smile on her lips, and stopped herself where she stood.

"Aw… I forgot how cute you are, when you get serious." She said with her voice now having an uncovered seductive tone, "Don't be scared. I am not going to do you any harm."

"How the fuck can I believe you on that?" Shadow asked as he was still growling, "You locked me in here, you took away my gun. And with these tricks of yours, I can't even feel safe in my mind! What's this all about?"

Midnight then giggled at him as a light blush formed on her face. She then hid her hands behind her back, and smiled at him seductively.

"Shadow." She said, "Please, relax.", her smile grew wider, as she undid her dress, and then she took a hold on the top of her dress, thus sending Shadow to puzzlement, "Look." She then started to remove her dress away slowly, thus exposing her body. Her dress slowly slipped down on her purple skin and revealed her beautiful breasts for Shadow's vision. Then she removed her dress completely, and tossed it to the right. She then covered her intimate spots by her hands, and smiled at Shadow seductively as she fluttered her eyes. Shadow was staring at her with a shock look on his face, and breathing slowly and deeply, as if trying to understand her intentions. He then frowned at her, by trying to fix his attention on her eyes, and not on her body.

"Why are you undressing yourself?" He asked with his tone still demanding, and calm. Midnight chuckled at him slightly, before she took off her shoes. As she got rid of her shoes, she stood on her tiptoes and headed over to him again.

"I am trying to let you know, that I am not your enemy." She said softly, as she closed the gap between him and Shadow, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and her naked body tightly pressed onto his. Shadow gasped, feeling this, but he didn't even manage to make a single movement, thinking, that she's still not committed at least one action that would signal that she is his enemy. She then looked at him seductively, and her body pressed to his more tightly.

"Do you still believe that I am your enemy?" She asked with a tender whisper in her voice, "Shadow, it's not that. We haven't seen each other for so long, and I missed you so much. It's a simple gesture of my good intentions.", she then moved her left arm to his hand, and took it gently, before moving his hand over her exposed gorgeous body, "Please, do not resist." She whispered again, and placed his hand over her exposed back. Feeling his hand touching her naked body, Shadow uttered a deep sigh of relaxation, as his eyes narrowed. At this moment, he completely lost his concentration, and felt a somehow familiar feeling that he had felt once before.

"If you're not an enemy, then why do you need me?" He asked her with a soft whisper in his voice. Midnight's face turned to smile once again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and moved closer to his face.

"Oh, you still don't get it?" She asked whispering, "Don't worry. I think this will convince you finally.", as she finished, her eyes closed in ecstasy, and she pulled her lips onto his. She gave him a deep and passionate kiss, and moaning deeply and passionately. Shadow's eyes were still open, though. Not that he was against it, but he still wasn't sure if he should return her kiss. He then decided to pull out.

"St-St-Stop it" Shadow said, pulling out of her kiss and out of her hold. "What do you mean we haven't seen each other for so long, as far as I know we never have even met and how does getting naked convince me further."

Midnight just simply giggled "That's funny cause I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking at my lovely breasts"

Shadow's eyes widened upon being called out as he realized he was and (still was) looking at her breasts, before he could say anything else, Midnight used her magic to pull Shadow back into her grip, and wrapping her arms around Shadow once again all while smiling.

"I guess you still haven't fully recovered from your amnesia, but don't worry I'll explain everything soon enough but for right now…" Midnight paused her sentence to concentrate for a moment on her magic to use a teleportation spell, there was a then brief flash and Shadow found himself back in his bedroom, lying on his bed, with Midnight on top of him.

"Why don't we have some fun". She said with her giving Shadow another kiss, this time driving her tongue into Shadow's mouth and happily exploring every part of his mouth, wrapping her tongue around Shadow's.

Shadow seeing where this was heading immediately started to try to get Midnight off of him, But Midnight sensing that this would happen quickly grabbed Shadow by the wrists using her magic to pin him to the bed before grabbing his ankles to use her magic around his ankles to keep him fully pinned, her magic aura was visible on his ankles and wrists. Shadow tried in vain to break free but it was no use

"Ah Ah Ah Shadow, I can't have you running off on me" Midnight playfully scolded, Before Midnight could said anything else Shadow said…

"CHAOS CONT-"

But Shadow didn't get a chance to finish as Midnight touched his forehead with her finger, her magic surrounding the tip of it, immediately upon contact it absorbed itself into Shadow's head, a few seconds after this Shadow started to feel powerless.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME" Shadow yelled

"Just a little spell I created for you for the rest of the night your chaos powers will be disabled. Midnight cooed while undoing Shadow's jeans

"Im going to enjoy having my fun with you" She said and with that she went back down on Shadow...

Author's note:

we'll come back to the race in a later chapter please like and review

Case your also wondering:

Shadow 6 ft 3 in

Midnight Sparkle also 6ft 3in

Mane 6 5 ft 5 in

Princess Celestia 7ft

Princess Luna 6 ft 3 in


	5. Seduction Part 2

This chapter was a ProjectSonicx9 and Blockheadgreen1189 production

A ProjectSonicx9 Release

ProjectSonicx9 would like to thank the readers for the Story "Midnight Shadow" reaching 1000 views so far, your support is helping me keep going, thank you

Merry Christmas And Enjoy...

"I'm going to enjoy having my fun with you" She said and with that she went back down on Shadow, and kissed him on the lips again, though, this wasn't a kiss that he would enjoy. He felt like he was forced to kiss her. Only after she finished the kiss with him, he looked up, and glared at her again.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU BITCH" Shadow yelled. Midnight just smiled ever so sweetly and whispered into his ear and said…

"You can't stop me..." She cooed and she gave up on trying to get Shadow's jeans off and instead used her sharp nails to rip them off. Shadow could feel her hot and wet sex against his limp member. Midnight started moving her sex against Shadow's member to get it to attention all while panting kiss on his neck and trailing downward to his stomach. Shadow soon looked at her down, and the first thing he saw was Midnight's smiling face rubbing over his stomach, and snuggling to him as tight as she only could. At this moment, he really wanted to punch her, or something, but he was unable to move his hands or legs. Though, her massage and her touches were pretty soft and pleasured for his body's feeling. Midnight felt Shadow's body finally start to relax, and then she lowered herself down between his legs. She placed his dick into her mouth and started to suck it gently, thus sending Shadow into the world of pleasure. Shadow felt his body slowly relax, and how the tension started to leave his muscles. Though he could feel another thing. His limbs started to move again. He then threw his eyes on his left hand, and tried to move it. It means, that Midnight may have lost her concentration while giving him that blowjob. Though, he decided not to let her know about it. And more, he thought, that she's doing it very good. He then looked at her down and spotted her still with his dick in her mouth while her eyes were closed tightly, and he smirked himself smugly. He moaned in pleasure, by writhing softly, but still trying to keep himself in his restraints. At this very moment, he lost himself in his thoughts, and debated if he she was an enemy, or not. Besides, he realized that there's only one way to find out of who she is exactly. So now he knew what he should do.

Midnight moaned herself softly, by gently sucking Shadow's dick. Soon she finished with this, and opened her eyes. She then looked up at Shadow's eyes, and smiled at him seductively, seeing how he smirking at her back. She then moved her way upwards, and rested herself on the top of him, with her face over him and with her lovely breasts is tightly in contact with his mighty chest. She fluttered her eyes lovingly, as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

"You liked it?" She asked him with a seductive tone in her voice. Shadow sighed in response, and shot a dirty smile at her, "You're doing it very well… Midnight." He said by trying to sound satisfying. Midnight winked at him and moved closer to his face, as her lips hovered over his.

"I hope I have convinced you, that I am not your enemy?" She asked him her voice still sounding seductive, "I would never become an enemy to such a hot guy like you." She then closed her eyes in ecstasy, and kissed him on the lips again. Shadow returned the kiss, but he still kept his eyes opened. He then completely freed his left hand, and slowly started to move it toward her body. Midnight, though was too busy with the kiss for noticing his movements. Though soon enough, she started to recollect herself to align her wet sex with his member. But that was only for a moment, until when she felt Shadow's strong arms wrap around her body, She opened her eyes sharply, and looked into his eyes to see how he's smirking at her.

"Now it's my turn to play the game." He said, before he rolled over the bed, and appeared on top of her, by still holding her in his arms. His left arm positioned herself around her spine, and his right arm wrapped around her waist. Midnight stared at him with a shocked look on her face, not actually believing what just happened.

"How did you…"

"Well it looks like you was so busy with your little blowjob, that you forgot about this trick of yours." Shadow answered, "Maybe I don't know who you are. But I know the way to find out the truth.", He then moved his left arm to her ass, and squeezed hard. Midnight gasped as the seductive look returned back to her face. She smiled at him as she accepted his rules.

Shadow then resumed his own actions, still holding this girl in his arms and not letting her go. He started to suck on her neck, and placing deep and gentle kisses, trailing downwards to one of the most sensitive girl's spots. When he reached her lovely breasts, he kissed her once between them, and then his mouth quickly appeared over one of Midnight's teats. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it tightly several times, and every time when he squeezed it, Midnight gasped and wriggled in pleasure as a smile on her face shone brightly. After that Shadow took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck it on hard, but at the same time slowly and gently. Midnight's moans grew stronger and stronger, as her body started to feel chills running over it as if pleasantly tingling her.

Soon Shadow finished with her breast and continued his way downwards on Midnight's perfect body. He kissed her warm stomach for one minute long, before his tongue slipped down to her underbelly.

Midnight's eyes opened wide sharply as she squealed,when she felt his lips and tongue over her wetter than ever sex. He body got hit by shivers, and then she looked down at him to see how he was eating her out as if he hadn't eaten for days. She uttered a deep moan and was fully resting herself on the bed, as she let him have his way with her body. She moaned in pleasure and smiled over his actions, feeling these sensations and enjoying every single one of them and then she got an idea. After about three minutes she felt that Shadow make her reach her climax and crying out in pure pleasure, she then she quickly grabbed him and rolled back on top of him and once again pinned him down with her magic. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Shadow asked with an annoyed tone in his voice, as he frowned at her, thus showing his irritation, "These tricks of yours are starting to piss me off.", Midnight just giggled "Oh lighten up I just wanted to try something with you." She said and with that she moved her face right in front of Shadow's. Her eyes meeting his, "Shadow look into my eyes and stare deeply ..." Midnight whispered into his ear, Shadow did so as his vision was completely filled with Midnight's eyes and the moment he did, her eyes started to change colors from a sky blue to red, then blue, then yellow, etc…

Shadow annoyed expression slowly started to fade as his mind was beginning to be overtaken "W...W...What the hell" Shadow barely managed to say as the hypnotics were beginning to show in his own eyes. Midnight sighed in relief as she saw that her hypnosis was indeed working on him, if it hadn't Shadow would've probably become a lot more hostile. "That's right, don't resist... just let my eyes carry you for the for the rest of this okay sweetie?" Midnight cooed. She then once again aligned her now sopping wet sex with his member and dropped down, then she started to moan in pleasure again, as she started to go up and down, then her own body started to shine with a dark purple aura. She then placed her hands on Shadow's chest, and started to massage his strong muscles, as her moans become faster and harder as she continued to go up and down. Though, Shadow didn't even mutter a single sound, since he was under her hypnotic spell. With each passing minute, her aura grew stronger, and brighter as her moans grew stronger as well, and when the tension finally reached its limits, Midnight arched her back and uttered one last moan as she and Shadow finally hit their climaxes, and Midnight's back arched under a almost impossible angle. "See you soon my lover". Midnight whispered. Then the next thing that happened, was that aura of hers flared up in a bright flash of light, that enveloped the girl's body from head to toe, but soon the flash disappeared and took Midnight along with it.

Shadow's eyes returned to normal, as he narrowed them and blinked once, or twice, before he looked around his bedroom again. He then groaned and returned back to a sitting position. He felt his head hurt so much, that he couldn't even think straight. Her closed his eyes tightly and bared his teeth, as he placed his right hand on his forehead and rubbed it.

"Ow…" He moaned in pain, "What a strange dream…" He muttered to himself, before he opened his eyes again as he felt that his pain finally subsided. He then looked around his bedroom again, and sighed himself deeply. He shook this dream off, and laid back on his pillow as he started to drifting into sleep again.

"I need to stop drinking." He muttered to himself, by feeling how his mind slowly relaxing and finally falling asleep….


	6. Nightmare

I went solo on this chapter as I wanted to craft this one in my own way

A ProjectSonicx9 Production and Release

Enjoy...

* * *

(Begin Nightmare)

"Come on faker stay with me" he said, his voice full of worry.

"S-Sh-Shadow is that you?" His voice sounded weak.

"Just hold on" (pulls out walkie-talkie and starts yelling into it) "THIS IS SHADOW, GOING FOR G.U.N"

"Go for G.U.N"

"I need emergency assistance in downtown station square, I have Sonic The Hedgehog here who's been critically wounded!" Shadow's voice sounded completely desperate.

About a few moments later, the voice on the other side said, "Shadow please be advised, we are unable to provide any assistance at this time, you are on your own, I repeat, you are on your own"

"FUCK!"

"Shadow" Sonic began struggling to speak "I...I...I think this is it for me" he said, tears in his eyes.

"No it's not faker, you just need to hold on" Shadow responded, refusing to believe Sonic's words.

Shadow then picked up Sonic and started to run for the nearest hospital, but the nearest one was all the way on the other side of town, even if he went at top speed, it would still take some time to get there.

But Shadow wouldn't give up, he needed to save Sonic so he pushed his limits and ran as fast as he could and then some, it came to the point where he ended up breaking a blood vessel in his left eye and giving himself a nosebleed, but he was able to get to the hospital in time, upon entering he immediately called for assistance.

"Please somebody I need help here" he said.

But nobody heard him so he said it again...

"I NEED SOME FUCKING HELP HERE" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

That time a few doctors heard him and rushed over with a bed for Sonic

"What do we have?"

"fractured legs, severe internal bleeding, and severe head trauma"

"We need to get him to the ER NOW!"

They quickly pushed Sonic off for the ER with a nurse trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from Sonic's abdomen, Shadow attempted to follow but upon getting to the entrance for the ER, one of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm sorry but you must stay here."

"Like hell I am!"

"Sir, please you must stay here, we'll take care of your friend."

Shadow, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, had no choice but to agree, the nurse, seeing that Shadow had gotten the message, quickly entered the ER to catch up with the others.

Now Shadow would have to just wait and hope for a miracle…

Roughly 15 minutes later the rest of Sonic's friends had arrived upon hearing the news, they all then started talking at once, all of their voices in a panic...

"HOW IS HE?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"IS SONIC ALRIGHT?"

"IS HE OKAY?"

"IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT?" before anyone else could say or ask anything, Shadow harshly cut them all off.

"STOP!" Shadow yelled, he took a moment to calm himself, then he continued, "I don't know okay?, his legs are literally shattered, he has severe internal bleeding, and to top it all off, severe head trauma, right now, he's in emergency surgery " Shadow stopped for a moment to see how they were all taking it so far, and it wasn't good, but Shadow had to continue.

"Even if he manages to pull through, he's probably never going to walk again, let alone run, and he'll have brain damage for the rest of his life, but right now we just need to hope for the best and…. prepare for the worst" Shadow finished, taking in all of the shocked looks on their faces, both Tails and Amy were in tears, Knuckles just stood there, his face filled with emotion, Route was trying to hold back her own tears and failing miserably and Silver and Blaze were holding each other tightly trying to comfort each other.

A few hours later one of the doctors reappeared, stopping for a moment to see how few of them were pacing around the waiting room, and most were sitting down trying to assure each other that their friend would be okay, she then continued heading towards them.

"Shadow The Hedgehog and the rest of Sonic's friends?" She started.

Immediately Shadow and the others immediately stood up and put their full attention on the doctor.

"We performed an emergency surgery on your friend, but his wounds were just too severe, we did everything thing we could." She paused for a moment to collect herself, then she dropped the bomb.

"I'm sorry, but your friend didn't make it" She finished, her face filled with sympathy.

It took a moment for the doctor's words to sink in, and when it did, almost the entire environment broke down

"I...I...I can't believe it." Tails said, getting ready to cry, he could be called the closest friend Sonic had. Amy was bawling her eyes out, pleading with the doctor to say it wasn't so. Knuckles and Rouge were trying to comfort each other, the same thing went for Silver and Blaze but all of them were failing miserably.

Shadow just stood there, his head hung low, he just lost someone that cared about him, that considered him a friend, while all of this was running through his head, a single tear ran from his eye, suddenly his face became filled with pure anger and determination and he started walking away…

"Hey, where are you going?" Rouge called out

"I'm going to find the doctor...and rip his fucking head off!" Shadow said his voice full of pain and anger.

Before anyone could begin to protest, Shadow furiously turned on all of them.

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION OKAY?.. I'M NOT GOING TO LET EGGMAN CAUSE ANYMORE DAMAGE, HE JUST KILLED THE GREATEST HERO THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN" Shadow finished, and with that he walked out of the room, leaving the others to weep for the loss of their fallen friend…

(End of Nightmare)

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead" the voice whispered sweetly into Shadow's ear, his left ear twitched but other than that he didn't respond.

"Wake up my love" the voice rang through his head again.

Shadow stirs and cringed as he heard this soft and loving voice. He then opened his crimson eyes slightly and looked up to see Midnight's exposed figure and her pretty purple and sky blue eyes looking at him lovingly. The sight of her prompted him to open his mouth slightly.

"Huh?"

"How did you sleep?" Midnight asked him again. Shadow didn't respond to her, as he simply took a sitting position, and looked around to see where he was. Though the place where he found himself had nothing with ARK colony, and was more like the Moon surface. The stars circled around them and the planets and comets crossed the infinite open space that formed for a billion years. Shadow found himself confused as he never was in a place like this. When he returned his gaze back at Midnight, he saw her sitting in a cute pose and covering her body with a blanket.

"What is this place?" He asked as his voice sounded calmly and neutrally. Midnight simply moved closer to him and placed a hand on his left cheek as she started to rub it gently.

"Oh, so you mean you don't recognize?" She asked, "This is the palaces of your mind.", Shadow lifted up his eyebrow when she named the point, and looked around once again, "My mind?" He asked, "Like… my… dream? Am I sleeping now?", He then looked back to Midnight's smiling face to see how the girl threw off the blanket and stood up from the bed. She then walked over to the edge of the mountain where they were.

"Obviously." She said, "This place is keeps all your memories about your past. Some of them are closed to you, because of your erroneous path that you have chosen.", She then stopped at the edge of the mountain and leaned her hands on the stone, as she threw her gaze down, "Shadow." She spoke, "I called you back to Equestria to do one thing. The thing that I promised to do, but I didn't, because I am not strong enough." She then looked at him back over her left shoulder, "I want you to help my master to get back to her right path."

Hearing this, Shadow's eyebrows arched in a frown. He then stood up from the bed and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Your master?" He asked, "Who is your master?", Midnight didn't say anything, as she simply turned to him and performed one spectacular move with her left hand. She created an orb with a bright blue sky inside and with the image of the dark blue alicorn woman with turquoise eyes whose hair were as if floating in the wind. Shadow's eyes became wide when he saw this image as a feeling of deja vu visited his mind. He thought that he saw this woman before, but somewhere far away and long ago. He then threw his gaze at Midnight, but when he looked at her, he spotted that she formed a sad look on her face. Midnight then approached him slowly on her tiptoes.

"She used to be a powerful warrior who was the first person who appeared to fight with her invader sister and tried to push off her dictatorial rule." She spoke in a somehow sad tone, "But unfortunately, she lost the fight, and joined her enemies, when they washed out her mind and her ideas she was fighting for and made her one of them. She have lost her way just like you did, and I want you to bring her back." She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I want you to remind her about who she is and what she was fighting for.", after she finished, Shadow pondered her words and looked deeply into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind. However, he still had one question.

"Why did you chose me?" He asked. Midnight smirked, "I'll show you." She said as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and waved her hand slowly in front of them and the stars started to circle around them with a lightning speed. Shadow felt the strong gust of wind flew through his cloth and hair and started to look around in question of what is going on.

(To Be Continued)


	7. Chapter 7

Finally this story has returned I have to thank Blockheadgreen1189 for bailing me out of my writers block..

A ProjectSonicX9 Production (In Association with Blockheadgreen1189)

A ProjectSonicX9 Release...

Enjoy...

* * *

The thunder boomed up in the skies. Heavy rain poured from the clouds. Shadow's eyes were directed to the dark rain clouds. He could feel the gust of wind, but unfortunately he didn't feel the raindrops on his body. Midnight was standing next to him, with her hand resting on his shoulder as he own eyes are gazed up to the rainy clouds as well. Shadow, though was mostly confused as he didn't remember this thing in his memory. He did have a lot of rainy nights in his life, but right now he didn't felt like he experienced this at all. It was something unfamiliar for him. He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes as his head dropped.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, but Midnight chuckled simply over his question, what prompted him to open his eyes and to look at her with a frown. As Midnight stopped her giggles, she placed her free hand on his second shoulder and turned him to the right.

"Watch this." She said as she looked forward. Shadow was confused by her words again, but when he looked to where she was looking, he gasped in a surprise as his eyes grew wide.

On the top of the nearby mountain, they saw two persons. Both of them were men, but one of them was a unicorn dark grey in a color and having a black and red hair floating in the wind, and dressed in a black knight's armor without helmet, while another one was a hedgehog, completely black in color and having a red stripes on his hair, and dressed in a dark grey armor. Shadow recognized the hedgehog's silhouette, as it looking at him, he saw himself.

"Is that… me?" He asked quietly, "But who is the other person?"

"This is King Sombra…" Midnight answered, "My Master's old foe…"

"You Know Shadow…" Sombra shouted with a devilish grin, "It seems as if anyone who gets close to you usually gets hurt, beaten,and then killed" He said causing Shadow to look at him with a piercing stare, What Shadow didn't know however was that Sombra was reading his mind using his dark magic to find his fears as leverage against him (he wasn't getting very far, but he did find something close enough) "just like your friend Sonic for example he died because you weren't there for him, you cost him his life and his friends haven't forgiven you " Sombra stopped for a moment to observe how Shadow was now covered in a crimson aura and was giving him a murderous look but Sombra chose to continue all while getting face to face with him, and stared him down before blatantly spitting in his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Shadow yelled as he then let the chaos aura gather up on his left hand "You don't know what it feels like to lose someone you cared about!" He said angrily, and with that he released the chaos magic hitting Sombra in the chest, driving him back a few feet then knocking him down, Sombra chuckled as he got up once again and walked off the pain, then continued.

"Maybe so, but I'll make sure you join your friend in the afterlife." Sombra said. Shadow growled and got ready to attack again, but Sombra stopped him "Ah,Ah,Ah, Shadow you must look at the consequences of fighting me." Sombra mocked "CONSEQUENCES MY ASS!" Shadow yelled out as he lunged towards Sombra, striking him in his left cheek, causing him to go back a few feet.

"Oh so you want to play that way huh?!, WELL LET'S PLAY THEN!" Sombra yelled as his horn illuminated with dark magic. With a crackle he released it, hitting Shadow in face and making him go flying into the wall.

But Shadow just simply rose up from the rubble, got into a southpaw stance and with a cry of fury he started throwing punches at Sombra, each one hitting with devastating impact, Sombra then quickly countered, and hit Shadow again with another blast of magic making him go down to the floor. Shadow growled and attempted to get up again to fight but he found that he couldn't move, as Sombra was holding him down with his magic.

"Let me go!" Shadow yelled ."I would love to but I won't" Sombra said, laughing at Shadow. Sombra then shot Shadow with spell after spell after spell, making Shadow weak and near death "HAHAHAHA A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Sombra said mockingly and triumpfully. Just when Shadow was about to lose hope and accept defeat, he saw someone behind Sombra.

It was Midnight.

"Midnight...is that you?" Shadow said struggling to speak.

"Yes my lover, please...let me help you, my powerful magic combined with your chaos powers, will make him regret the day he decided to challenge you" Just after this Shadow saw her become covered with a dark purple aura, then she turned into a dark purple like mist, her aura also surrounded Shadow as he found himself floating into the air, Sombra seeing this immediately tried to shoot another magic blast at Shadow, said blast that just simply hit Shadow unschathed and bounced back and struck Sombra, making him go flying into a wall, Shadow could only see Midnight's aura cover his vision, before being able to see her face, said face that was staring at him lovingly, as she leaned her forehead against his, then her aura absorbed itself into Shadow's body, there was then a flash that completely hid Shadow from Sombra's view for a few seconds, then Sombra could see Shadow and he looked very different, Shadow now had wings on his back that each stretched out to 10 ft, he had a 1 1/2 ft long glowing blue horn on his head that was surrounded by a orange aura, and was completely covered with a crimson red aura, the outline of it being dark purple. as this happened Shadow felt...stronger, more powerful than ever before!.

Now feeling completely rejuvenated, Shadow floated back down to the ground, walked back up to Sombra, stared him down, and then punched him square in the face and sending him flying, instead of a wall stopping his little flight this time, he went through the 3 ft thick wall before crashing to the ground.

Shadow calmly walked over to the hole in the wall and waited for Sombra to get up ,

Sombra yelled out in pain "Why you little I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sombra tried to summon more dark magic but none came out, realizing he had completely drained himself of his magic, Sombra yelled out in rage as he went hoof-to-hand with Shadow. They started throwing devastating punches and kicks at each other, but with years of training on Shadow's side, he quickly got the upper hand and soon, Sombra became completely tired and fatigued, but he refused to stand down, he tried to get an opening but Shadow wouldn't let him, as he knew how to hide them well.

 _'Let's finish this.'_ Shadow thought to himself. He then eyed Sombra horn and grabbed in one hand Sombra's neck on the other his horn.

"Say goodbye Sombra." With a laugh Shadow ripped the horn from his head stabbed Sombra's back with his own horn. Sombra screamed and yell out in pain as he slowly died. "Burn in hell… bitch." Shadow said, and with that he went to go meet up with the others. He held Sombra's horn in his right hand and was breathing deeply and slowly, thus recovering from the adrenaline surge. Though, while Shadow was walking through the crowd, no one dared to utter at least a single word. Perhaps they were shocked by his act.

But another person who was more shocked, than everyone was Shadow himself who didn't actually believe that he made himself do this before. He killed Black Doom once, but he never thought that he had to kill before Black Doom. Though, soon his memory examination started to come to the end. The image of the battlefield started to blur, and the figures of the past started to disappear. Soon, he found himself and Midnight on the top of the same mountain where they were in the beginning of this. He then looked at her and noticed how she's looking at him sadly.

"Now you know why you need to save my mentor?" She said, "Your powers, your actions in the past are the things that will remind Nightmare Moon about who she really is and will get her back to her normal self." She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't do this, because I can't get close enough, but you can…"

"But how?" Shadow asked, though, Midnight just smirked, "Use your charms, Shadow." She said, "These girls you've met in Ponyville. They are close to the Equestrian Princesses. If you convince one of them good enough, they will let you close enough to them and you can bring Nightmare Moon back."

Shadow, though, was debating himself and about these memories he just saw. He wanted to know how many of these memories he used to see earlier. He wanted to know who he is, and where these memories did come from.

"The memories…" He spoke, "I want to see more of these… I was sure about my origin, but now, I am not sure of anything… Show me more. I need to know."

"Ah-ah… Be patient, Shadow." Midnight said softly as she smirked at him, "This dream is about to end, and I'm afraid that we don't have a lot time for it. But I promise that tomorrow, we'll continue our travels through your mind." She then leaned over his ear, "And now…" She whispered, "It's time to wake up…"

"Wake up..."

"Wake up…"

Space colony ARK, 9:00 AM.

Shadow's eyes opened slowly as he stirs and started to wake up. He moaned in annoyance, and felt like he had a hangover. He felt dry throat, pain in his head and weakness in his limbs. He thought that he went off drinking for millennium. He then took a sitting position and grabbed his head, as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Nightmare Moon. This words echoed in his mind all the time. Who is this Nightmare Moon, and where he can find her? He didn't know it, but he might know the person who can tell him about Nightmare Moon. He knew who this person exactly is and where to find her. He then sighed and opened his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the shower room to start his day.


End file.
